


Fated Things

by neko1133



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko1133/pseuds/neko1133
Summary: Falling out of trees. Jumping through windows. Fighting monsters. Being kicked through walls. Time travel. Oh yeah; soulmates are great.How Kurosaki Ichigo found his soulmates.





	1. First Encounters are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Right now i have three chapters written for this, but i have an idea for a much longer and in depth work with this as the base idea. So, we'll see how it goes.
> 
> Rating is for language.

  

From the moment Ichigo was born his parents knew he was different. Even forgetting his parentage his soul-marks where…odd.

On his right arm, running from wrist to elbow in the most untidy scrawl Isshin had ever seen, where the words “Hey kid, do you want some candy?” Isshin looked at the words with something like fondness.

Then “What the hell are you doing!” ran across his left shoulder blade in a neat precise hand.  Misaki insisted it was the reaction to some sort of accident.

And perhaps the most unsettling of all where the words looped twice around his left bicep. Most people who knew the Kurosakis hoped the orange haired baby never met “Ya know, I could kill ya so easily right now, ya little shit”. Isshin blinked at the words on his son’s arm before he let out a sigh that sounded more resigned than troubled. He didn’t seem worried. More like exasperation mixed with resignation. And the hint of a smile. When asked he would say the best he and Misaki could do was wait to meet them. And enroll Ichigo in self-defense classes. And make sure he was prepared by attacking him randomly. 

 

*****

Ichigo found his first soulmate when he was five years old. He had been playing outside when he saw a cat stuck in a tree. Obviously, he had to climb up and rescue it. Which he totally did. He just fell out of the tree too. As he sat there crying over his scraped knee a man walked up and knelt in front of him.

“Hey kid, do you want some candy?” Ichigo was so surprised he stopped crying. He looked up to see a man with kind eyes smiling at him. He looked old like his parents. And Ichigo thought he had a beautiful voice.

“Those…those are my words” Ichigo said. “Right here.” He pointed to his forearm. The man glanced at it. He looked shocked for a few seconds before he started laughing. He put a hand over his face and mumbled to himself. Ichigo caught the words “Shinji” and “never live this down.” Then the man smiled at him. “Well, I’m very happy to meet you Ichigo” he said warmly.

“How do you know my name?” Ichigo breathed staring at the man with awestruck wonder. A large hand ruffled his hair and the man chuckled. “It’s a secret” he whispered with a finger to his lips.

The man walked Ichigo home listening with a smile as the boy babbled about everything and nothing at all. He told the man the clogs he wore where weird and that he should wear normal shoes. He just laughed.

When they got to Ichigo’s house he ran inside yelling excitedly for his parents. Isshin looked out of the kitchen with a smile. He stopped in his tracks, a look of confusion on his face as he caught sight of the man standing at the door.

“Ki-“

He was cut off as the man surged forward, his hand outstretched.

“Ah, hello Kurosaki-san. You must be Ichigo’s father.” Isshin gave the man a searching look before he nodded and took his hand.

“Daddy, daddy! He said my words! The ones on my arm, he said them!” Ichigo yelled excitedly beaming up at his father. Isshin turned to his son with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

“He did?! Wait until Misaki hears about this! Well congratulations son! And you too Mr.…?”

“Yamada. My name is Yamada.” The man said with a glance towards Ichigo.

“Yamada. Right.” Isshin said dryly.

 Yamada leaned forward, his smile a bit strained. “That’s right, Yamada” he hissed. Isshin rolled his eyes before smiling again.

“Well, this is big news! Come in and have a cup of tea with me won’t you? We can talk a bit while Ichigo starts his homework.”

“But-“Ichigo protested. Surely meeting one of his soulmates meant his homework could wait.

“No, your father’s right Ichigo-kun. Don’t worry; we’ll be right in the next room.”

Ichigo sat down sulkily in the living room and began ruffling through his bag. He caught a few words now and then but didn’t make much of them. He didn’t know what it meant to “sound like a pedophile” or who “Shinji” was. But apparently he was something called “a pain in the ass”. When his mother came home he excitedly told her about the day’s events. Her smile was radiant. But also somewhat sad. Ichigo wondered at that as she joined the other adults.

When Yamada and his parents where done talking they called him into the kitchen. Yamada said he had to go but that he would give Ichigo some candy before he left. Ichigo protested loudly. He threw himself at Yamada and clung to him crying and insisting it wasn’t fair. He just met Yamada so he had to stay for a while and play with him! Isshin was looking at his son with pity.

“Ki-Yamada, it doesn’t have to be like this. You could stay, we can-“

“No.” Yamada sounded strained and sad but his tone was firm. “He’s not ready to know yet. I want him to grow up as normal as possible. He’ll learn soon enough. I’ll see him again. And it’s only a decade. What’s a decade to us? It’ll go by in a flash.” Yamada’s arms around Ichigo got a bit tighter with every word. Isshin looked the saddest Ichigo had ever seen him but he nodded anyway. Then Yamada was gone and Ichigo lay in his mother’s lap crying as he clutched the piece of candy Yamada had given him. He ate it slowly trying to make it last as long as possible. It was chocolate.

 

*****

Ichigo met his second soulmate at fifteen. A girl in a black yukata that jumped through his window. Ichigo sprang to his feet.

“What the fuck are you doing!” She paused, glanced his way, but didn’t answer. “The hell kind of a burglar comes through a window on the second floor?!  And with people home!?” he shouted at her. She ignored him. “You think I won’t call the cops?! Hey I’m talking to you!” she passed by without so much as a second glance. Ichigo kicked her. 

“What the hell are you doing!” she paused and blinked at him. “You can see me” she breathed. “You _touched_ me. And…my words.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Of course I can see you, you moron you just jumped through my-wait. What?” Ichigo glanced down where he knew his words where. “Oh my god. OH MY GOD! MY SOULMATES  A BURGLAR!”

“WHAT?! I AM NO SUCH THING YOU FOOL!”

“THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?”

“IM TRACKING THE HOLLOW YOU IDIOT!”

“TH-the what?”

She blinked at him. “A human. Oh my god you’re a human. What-.”  She looked completely shocked. And kind of sick. Then she told him she was a Shinigami and explained hollows to him. He didn’t believe her. Until the hollow was attacking his family and she made him an offer. He took it.

After the hollow was gone they turned to study each other. Ichigo blinked.

“Well, shit. I did not expect a shinigami for a soulmate.”

“Yeah” she whispered with a smile. They went inside and crashed in his room falling asleep instantly. A week later she dragged him to the Urahara store where a weird guy in a hat and clogs smiled oddly at him. Ichigo shrugged it off. He was probably imagining it. 

 

*****

Ichigo met his third soulmate six months later. He was walking home from school, sulking about a fight he’d had with Rukia, when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Ya know, I could kill ya so easily right now, ya little shit.”

Ichigo froze. He had always expected that to be said as a threat. But the guy (because the voice was definitely male) sounded like he was about to bust up laughing. Also a bit like he was mocking him. Then he noticed the reiatsu.

Turning around he asked in slight horror “what the fuck are you?” The guy just stared at him for a few long moments before dropping down in front of him.

“Believe me kid, you deserve my mark after the one ya gave me.” His smile was creepy as hell. Ichigo thought about what he’d just asked his soulmate.

“Oh fuck, I’m sorry!” Ichigo pleaded “it’s just your reiatsu kinda freaked me out! What-”

“No worries kid. Now let’s get down ta business. How well can ya fight?”

Before Ichigo could answer the guy shoved his soul out of his body and kicked him through a wall. A month later Ichigo couldn’t imagine his life without the damn bastard.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, some clarification: 
> 
> First: This is a soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are written in black ink somewhere on your skin. ALL bonds are treated as platonic when soulmates first meet. If they get to know one another and decide they want a romantic relationship thats up to them.
> 
> Second: While this is tagged Rukia/Ichigo their relationship isn't the focus of this fic. She only appears briefly in the first chapter and is mentioned throughout.


	2. Violence is the Best Way to Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the time travel comes in. Ichigo learns that Kisuke is his soulmate.

                Ichigo shuffled into the Urahara shop. It had been seven years since he became a shinigami. Urahara had convinced him to come over to see some supposedly grand invention. The moron.  Ichigo smiled faintly. He would never tell the man, but Ichigo had always wished Urahara Kisuke had been his last soulmate. Even without being bonded he had grown as fond of him as he was of Shinji. He fit in with them perfectly, and Rukia even admitted to liking him. But Yamada had never come back.

Shaking those thoughts away he walked into the back of the Urahara shop where two distinct voices reached him.

“What the hell is that doing here?” he asked the room. Urahara and Shinji looked up at his voice in the doorway. He should have known Shinji would be there. He had learned that he and Kisuke were bonded to one another the day he met him.

“Love ya too muffin” Shinji drawled. “Now get over here. We need ya ta test this.” He was holding what looked like a ball of metal the size of an apple. 

“What is it?” the orange haired man asked warily. He had an unfortunate amount of experience with Kisuke’s inventions. He’d had his arm in a sling for two months after the last one.

“Well hopefully, it will bend space and time. It’s supposed to take the user-“ 

“Hell no Kisuke. I’m not touching another of your deathtraps. You do it.” Ichigo was on his way out the door when a hand grabbed his wrist. “Hey! What’s yo-“

“Sorry pumpkin, I’m afraid it has to be you.” Shinji sent him an evil smirk. Ichigo called him a stupid fuck. Urahara was messing with the ball in his hands as the other two occupants in the room began to squabble.

“Alright you two. Ichigo listen up this is important. It’s all set for the right time. You’ll understand in a few minutes. After you arrive you’ll have just a few hours before it brings you back, ok? Make sure your touching it or you won’t come back at all.” Urahara looked up at him. There was something in his eyes that Ichigo couldn’t place. Anticipation? Fear? Maybe both.

“Ichigo.”

Urahara Kisuke smiled at him. Ichigo froze. And stared. That was a look he had rarely seen on the older man. It wasn’t one of his fake smiles. It was small and gentle. It had true fondness in it.

“Hey kid, do you want some candy?” Ichigo tensed. He had never told Kisuke those words. And he knew Shinji and Rukia would never have revealed his words, not even to their other soulmates. Then how-

“The first time I said those words to you, you were five years old. You had just hurt yourself saving a cat from a tree. Now it’s time for you to say mine. Ours.” He added with a fond smile towards Shinji. Shinji grinned with all his teeth. Ichigo had a moment to feel overwhelming shock and rage and joy and… and then they pushed the ball into his hands and shoved him.

Ichigo stumbled backwards and landed on a body.

“WHOA! What the hell! Where the fuck did you come from?! Wait, Shiba? Is that you?” Ichigo looked up to see Shinji. But it wasn’t the one he knew. This Shinji was younger and his hair was long. Weirdly long. Glancing around he saw the rest of the visored in varying states of hostility. They all looked different. Younger. And ready for a fight.

Groaning, Ichigo slowly stood up. So it had worked. Huh. He found Shinji and just glared at him. The total bastard. The man confusedly stared back.

“Hey idiot he asked you a question” Hiyori snarled. “Answer you shithead.”

Ichigo lost it.

He lunged forward swinging at the blond jerk. He broke Shinji’s nose. “You fucked-up, lying, pain in my ass, bastard I’m gonna take Sakanade and shove it down your throat!” someone grabbed Ichigo from behind, holding him away from the other shinigami. “You knew! You knew this whole time and you didn’t tell me! I swear Shinji I’m gonna feed you to a hollow!” Shinji just stared at him in shock. He didn’t even seem to notice the blood gushing down his front. Hiyori kicked Ichigo in the gut.

“What the hell was that you shit!? Love let go of me! I’m gonna kill him!” Ichigo ignored her completely.

“You alright Shinji?” Rose asked. Shinji nodded dazedly. “Do you know him?”

“He just said my words.” There was a deafening silence.

“You’re shitting us.” Lisa deadpanned. Shinji shook his head.

“Well, fuck.”

Ichigo pulled away from Kensei with a growl.

“Where the hell is Kisuke? I’m gonna kill him” the shinigami fumed. Everyone glanced behind Shinji. Ichigo followed their gazes and saw the man himself staring at Ichigo like he had two heads. Ichigo strode over, grabbed the other man by the front of his yukata, and pulled him forward. He was going to punch him, or strangle him, or- he wrapped the other man in his arms and buried his face in Kisuke’s shoulder.

“Uh…” Kisuke shifted uncomfortably. “Do I know you?”  Ichigo choked out a wet laugh.

“Your mark makes you sound like such a pedophile.” He felt Kisuke stiffen. “Ah god, geta-boshi, you’re such a damn bastard. I’m so glad it’s you. Kisuke, I’m so glad.” 

Shinji jerked violently and ran over to them.

“Holy fucking hell! Kisuke! Those where- he just said-.”

“My words” Kisuke whispered. He met Shinji’s eyes and a tiny incredulous smile splayed across his face. “Our last soulmates…they’re the same person.” 

“The hell?! Urahara too?!” Hiyori shouted.

“I need alcohol” love murmured.

 

*****

“Hell of a first meeting.”

Ichigo could tell Shinji was trying to sound deeply insulted, but the effect was ruined by the giant stupid grin plastered on his stupid face.

“I don’t sappose ya could tell us how ya seem ta know who we are, and what this whole ‘ya knew this whole time’ thing is. And why ya look exactly like Shiba Kaien. And what your name is. Also, ya broke my nose. Ow.” Ichigo chuckled then sighed as he let go of Kisuke.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Ichigo glanced around. They were standing in a clearing in the woods. Ichigo searched for a flash of silver. He saw a glint by Hachi’s foot and made his way over snatching it from the grass. The stupid metal sphere just sat in his hand innocently. He walked back over to the two men, his soulmates, and held it in front of them.

“First off, my name is Ichigo. This thing brought me here and in a little while it’s supposed to take me back” Ichigo began.

“Brought you from where?” Kisuke asked at the same time as Shinji drawled “back where?” they glanced at each other then refocused on the man before them.

“It’s a time machine” Ichigo deadpanned “and it brought me from the future.” There was a pregnant pause.

“Bullshit.”

Ichigo sighed. Kisuke stayed silent but his face said he agreed with Shinji entirely. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look Kisuke, I don’t know how the hell your damn invention works. You guys just shoved it at me and then I was here.”

“Wait you think I made that?” Kisuke asked in bewilderment. Shinji glanced at the other blond. “He seems ta think we sent him here too.”

“You did. Look, I was in your shop. You told me to come over and test one of your dumb-ass inventions. God knows why I listened; the last one hurt like a bitch.” Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. “The main points are yes, we are soulmates and yes, I’ve known both of you for years. You agree I said your words, right? Well you both said mine too. Only not a few moments ago. Shinji, you said my words over six years ago in my own time. And Kisuke you said mine when I was five.”

“Prove it” Shinji nearly sneered. 

Ichigo hesitated. “I’m not gonna tell you what the words are. It won’t prove you guys are the ones who sent me here. And also… words are something special. They’re the first thing you say to your soulmate. It would just be…wrong…cheating somehow for you to know what you’re gonna say before we meet.”

Shinji and Kisuke shared a look. Ichigo could see in their faces that they agreed.

“Fair enough” Shinji declared. “But we still need proof that your story’s true. Prove you know us. Convince me we’re friends. That either of us trusts you.”

Ichigo knew what he was asking. Trust was something neither of the men in front of him gave easily.

Ichigo turned his attention to Shinji and his face morphed into a smirk. “Kobayashi Atsuko.” Shinji paled and a look of horror crossed his face.

“Yeah, ok. You’re tellin’ the truth.” Shinji looked over at Kisuke who seemed to be torn between shock and breaking down in hysterics. “No way in hell someone I didn’t trust with my fake child would know about that.” Shinji visibly shuddered and Kisuke snickered. 

“I laughed my ass off when you told me about her. You were drunk as shit. I actually would have thought you were making it up if Kisuke hadn’t been there. I thought he was gonna pass out he was laughing so hard. Apparently that happens every time he hears the story.” The orange haired shinigami smiled at the shop owner.

“Speakin’ of Kisuke” Shinji turned his attention back to Ichigo “ if ya’ve known him for years what was with the dramatics earlier? Ya seemed ta have just found out ya were bonded.”

The smile dropped from the young man’s face. He shifted his gaze to his feet.

“I _did_ just find out. It’s true I met him when I was five, but I didn’t _know_ it was him. You told me your name was Yamada. You walked me home, talked to my parents for a while, then left. You never came back. I always thought he- you- had…had abandoned me. That you didn’t want me.” Ichigo swallowed audibly. “We met again when I was fifteen, but by then I didn’t recognize you. I had no idea you were my soulmate. You told me just before sending me here.” Ichigo glanced up. Kisuke could see hurt and betrayal in his eyes. “I just don’t know why. Why didn’t you ever say anything? I’ve seen you almost every day for _seven damn years_ Kisuke.”

Kisuke studied the man in front of him with a pained expression. “I have no idea” he said softly. “I haven’t done it yet.” He cleared his throat and turned to the man beside him. “Is that why you hit Shinji? Because he never told you either? Obviously he would have known too.”

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah.”

Shinji seemed to think this over for a minute. “I sappose I deserved it. But couldn’t ya have hit future me? I technically had nothin’ ta do with lyin’ to ya.”

“Good point. I’m gonna break your face again when I get back” Ichigo uttered darkly. Shinji winced but didn’t protest.  

“You said I spoke to your parents. Do I know them? You look just like Shiba Kaien.” Kisuke started, happy to steer the conversation away from the melancholy topic.

“Yeah, I know” Ichigo sighed. “Kaien was my cousin. My father is Shiba Isshin.”

“But Isshin doesn’t have kids” Shinji cut in. “he’s not even married.”

“Not yet” Ichigo corrected with a shrug.

The other two men blinked. “Oh. Right. Future.”

“…”

“…”

“Shit, this is so weird” Shinji breathed as he brought a hand to his forehead.

Kisuke peered at Ichigo intently. “Look at him Shinji. At the very least he’s definitely a Shiba.” Shinji studied his face for a moment then nodded. “That’s true” he agreed eyeing the younger man’s orange hair. “So Isshin gets himself hitched. Huh. That poor woman.” He met Ichigo’s eyes again. “And you? Are me and the Knuckle-head here your only soulmates?”   

 “No, I have one more. My wife Rukia.” Ichigo blinked in surprise then scowled slightly. “Is that why Kisuke hid the-” he broke off with a shake of his head. “Never mind. You were both witnesses at the ceremony. Helped me pick out a ring. At the time I thought it was weird you weren’t shocked when I said I was gonna propose. We got married pretty young. Now though it makes sense. You already knew.”

“I sapose so” Shinji agreed. He seemed to perk up a bit. “So you’re married. Congrats. Whats Rukia like then? I bet I’m her favorite.” Shinji said with a leer as he put an arm around Kisuke’s shoulders. Kisuke rolled his eyes.

Ichigo smiled brightly. “Kuchiki Rukia. She’s-“

“Hold the fuck up!”

The three men turned in slight astonishment to the other people in the clearing. They had completely forgotten they were there.

“How the hell do we know we can trust this guy!? I’ve never even heard of an orange haired Shiba, and that shit about the future is the biggest fucking lie I’ve ever heard!” Hiyori was brandishing her zanpakuto in Ichigo’s general direction. 

“Hiyori.” The girl froze at the tone of Shinji’s voice before meeting his gaze. “He’s my soulmate. Ya know he is. I trust him. Isn’t that good enough?” His voice was like ice and steel. The clearing was deadly silent as the two glared at each other. Hiyori scowled and nodded once before turning away. 

Ichigo watched the young blond. Hiyori was the first soulmate Shinji had met, but Shinji was her only soulmate. She didn’t exactly like sharing him. Kisuke had told him she took nearly a decade to warm up to him. For the first time she had to share Shinji. Her only soulmate. Her best friend. Now she had to give up even more of him. It was the main reason she had been so hostile towards Ichigo when they first met. They were better now, but both knew they would never really be friends. Shinji understood. As long as they weren’t gonna kill each other he was happy.

“I got my hair from my mom. And I actually know all of you guys, not just these two idiots.” The orange haired shinigami shrugged his shoulders. “You took turns training me to master my hollow.”

That stopped all the visored in their tracks. They were all staring at him in different degrees of shock. Or horror. 

“Y-you have…an inner hollow?” Kensei breathed. Ichigo blinked for a moment. He had never seen Kensei shaken before. It was weird. And decidedly unsettling.

“Yeah” Ichigo said with another shrug. “Since I became a shinigami.” He missed the alarmed look Shinji and Kisuke traded behind him. 

“And you say you can control it? That’s not possible.” Lisa growled.

Ichigo studied the people before him. “Maybe not yet.  Eventually you all learn. Then you teach me.”

Ichigo looked between the visored before sighing in a long suffering manner. He could see none of them believed him. A few looked at him like he was insane. Ichigo closed his eyes turning his attention inwards. A moment later two figures materialized at his shoulders. One was an older man in a dark cloak and glasses. The other looked exactly like Ichigo only white as bone. And it had an evil look in its eyes. It had a hollow mask in one hand. More than one of the shinigami present drew their blades. 

“Relax” Ichigo stated. “This is Shiro Zangetsu and old man Zangetsu. My zanpakuto spirits. And my hollow. They’re one and the same. Always have been. Shiro’s kind of a bastard but he’s still my zanpakuto. He won’t hurt anyone. Probably.” The figure raised a hand and grinned menacingly. 

“Hey king. Did ya call me out just ta scare your friends? Haha! Look at ‘em! The great visored! That one’s about ta piss himself!” The creature cackled loudly. The sound froze their blood.

“What…What in hell?”

“Huh?” the figure turned to see Shinji and Kisuke. A broad grin broke across it’s face. “Oh! Hey Ichigo! Ya didn’t tell me those two useless shits were here!” In the blink of an eye the zanpakuto was leaning into Kisuke’s personal space. “Hey old man, bring Hime out! We havn’t sparred in a while and I’m dying to knock that dumb bitch down a peg!”

Kisuke stared at the figure dumbfounded.

“Hey! Can’t ya hear me in there?! Kisuke!? Snap out of it ya dumbass! ”

Kisuke blinked and stumbled back a few steps. “Uh-I-what?”

“Shiro doesn’t normally like other people.” Ichigo stated. “Anyone actually, except for my family. And Kenpachi, but that’s because he likes fighting him. Anyway he gets along unusually well with the two of you and the rest of my family. Especially Rukia. He adores her. And he likes sparing against Benihime and Sakanade.”

“That bitch is the most Vicious zanpakuto I’ve ever met! Even more than Nozarashi. Especially when Kisuke is pissed off. Or having an episode.”

Kisuke inhaled sharply. He looked almost…scared.

“Shiro.” The other spirit behind Ichigo had a warning in his voice.

“What the hell are you talking about you shithead?! Kisuke’s anything _but_ vicious! He may be strong, but he’s a complete wimp!”

Shiro turned his eyes to Hiyori. His expression was chilling. “Apparently ya don’t know him as well as ya think. I’m guessing you’ve never seen his bankai? Or even his shikai if you believe that load of shit. Sure, he’s kind and gentle enough on the outside, but his soul?” Zangetsu bared all his teeth in a savage grin. “His soul is so bloodthirsty I’m amazed he’s sane. He can’t always keep a lid on it either. Sometimes in battle he’s so overcome with bloodlust that he’ll butcher and slaughter anything in sight. Drenched in blood with a smile on his face. He can be downright sadistic. Fuck, the first time king saw him like that he was sick. No hesitation and no mercy. Brutal, bloody, and ruthless. It’s only after that he-“

“ZANGETSU! THAT’S ENOUGH!”

The white zanpakuto blinked at Ichigo, who was glaring at him with fury in his eyes, then turned to Urahara with a curse. Every visored but Shinji was staring at the man in utter shock. Kisuke refused to meet anyone’s gaze.

“Damn. I forgot- I mean I- I didn’t- fuck!” The zanpakuto ran a hand through his hair angrily then sighed. His other half came up to place a hand on his shoulder. “Look old man. I didn’t mean ta go that far. I know how sore ya are ‘bout it. Especially around others. So I’m sorry. I mean I- I’m… Shit. I’m sorry ok?” Kisuke didn’t answer. He stared intently at his feet. Ichigo came over to them hitting his double upside the head as he passed. Shiro didn’t protest.

“Sorry.” The figure murmured then both Zangetsu dissolved into the air.

“That…Is that true Urahara?” Lisa’s voice shook. Kisuke didn’t answer or look up. Shinji put a hand on his shoulder.

Ichigo sighed deeply. “Like I said, he can be a real bastard. Even to people he likes. Luckily the old man calms him somewhat. And its gotten better since I learned his name.You should have seen him before.”

Kisuke twitched. “Did you really vomit the first time you saw?” It was barley a whisper. Ichigo laid a hand on Kisuke’s other shoulder.

“Yes.” Kisuke flinched. He tried to pull away but Ichigo held him in place. “It’s a part of you Kisuke. It’s the darkest and most unpleasant part of your soul. But it’s still a part of you. Of course you never like it, but eventually you do accept it. Just like Shinji, Yoruichi, and I have. You told me once that after you did it became easier to bear. Not nicer. Never. But easier.” Kisuke continued to stare forlornly at the ground. 

Ichigo and Shinji caught each other’s eyes before glancing around the clearing. It was silent. Tense and gloomy. Ichigo sighed loudly. “Well, that’s enough of that shit. I’ve only got a few hours here and then you won’t see me for decades. So come on we should catch up. Or get to know each other. Whatever.” With that Ichigo put an arm around each of his soulmate’s and dragged them away. The others stared after them.

“What the hell is a visored?”


	3. Spilling Your Guts to Strangers You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo tells Shinji and Kisuke about himself.

“So where is Yoruichi anyway? And Tessai?”

Ichigo had dragged the other two men a few hundred yards out of sight from the others and dropped onto a soft looking bed of moss. Kisuke sat down gracefully a few feet away with a tired sigh. Shinji simply threw himself down between them.  

“Well Yoruichi had some business or other ta take care of an she dragged Tessai off ta help her. Poor guy. I don’t expect em back before that orb a yours wisks ya off.” Shinji fell silent for a moment watching clouds drift slowly above. “Ya didn’t lie.” Ichigo glanced at him questioningly. Shinji peeked at Kisuke before studying Ichigo intently. “Most people would a lied about puking their guts out when they first saw Kisuke like that. Afraid ta hurt his feelings an such. I was.”

Ichigo sighed. “Yeah, well. Friends should tell you what you need to hear not what you want or what’ll make you feel better. A lie told with good intentions can still do more harm than a brutal truth. Besides, he saw the actual throwing up when it happened. And I respect Kisuke too much to lie to him. At least about something like this. I lie to you guys about other stuff all the time.”

“Wise words.” Ichigo could hear every one of Kisuke’s years in his quiet voice. “Thank you, Ichigo.” The blond man smiled gently at the orange haired shinigami. Ichigo shrugged uncomfortably and looked away. The trio was silent.

Of Corse it was Shinji that broke the silence.

“So kid, tell us. When did Aizen get ahold of ya? It musta been during your academy training if ya’ve had yer hallow since ya first became a shinigami.”

Ichigo considered the question for a few moments. “I’m not really sure what I should and shouldn’t tell you.” He stared intently at the moss beside him as if it knew the answer. “Well, let’s start at the beginning. Aizen never performed hollowfication on me. I was born with it.”

The other two men looked at him, stunned. “How is that even possible” Kisuke breathed.

“Because of my mom. A holowfied quincy named Kurosaki Masaki.”

“A quincy!? Isshin marries a quincy!? Soul society would never allow that!” Shinji yelled loudly.

“Indeed. And hollowfied? They would put her to death” Kisuke said at a normal volume, but with no less amazement.

So Ichigo told them how his parents met and Masaki became hollowfied; his dad stayed with her and they fell in love. How he met Rukia and awakened his powers. “I’m a Shiba. I was born a shinigami. When Byakuya cut my power away it was only what I had borrowed from Rukia. Kisuke, you helped me awaken my own Shinigami powers, but it also awakened my dormant hollow. It fused to my zanpakuto and became white Zangetsu. Old man Zangetsu is actually the manifestation of my quincy blood.”

“A dual wielder then? That’s exceedingly rare. In fact, there have only been two since the founding of the seretei.” Ichigo could see the gleam in Kiskue’s eyes. He was fascinated. “Tell me, is it your sealed form or only when you release your shikai that you wield two blades? Or only bankai? Have you achieved bankai?” Kisuke paused. “What do you mean I helped you awaken your shinigami powers?”

“After Byakuya destroyed the power I took from Rukia. You helped me awaken my own.”

“Huh. So ya never attended the academy then?” Shinji seemed slightly envious.

“I did eventually. Kisuke you trained me first. Helped me awaken my shikai. It wasn’t exactly legal. At the time soul society, and myself, still thought I was born a normal human. Yoruichi helped with my bankai. Then Shinji you and the other visored taught me how to control my hollow. I didn’t attend the academy until years later. Kyoraku and Ukitake insisted when I said I wanted to become an official shinigami. Apparently you had skipped a lot of stuff. But thanks to your training I really only had to work on Kido, the history of soul society and that kind of stuff. I was already captain level when it came to strength and swordsmanship. They still made me learn proper katas though. That kinda sucked. And battle strategy. You had never bothered with them.”

“Hmm. I trained you. I’ve never had a student before. Why did I skip so many important aspects of your education?”

“We…where pressed for time. I think I better leave it at that” Ichigo said.

“Ya poor kid. My heart bleeds for ya.” Shinji was positively gleeful. “Kisuke may have the rest of the world fooled, but I know how heartless he is. I bet your training was hell.” He looked like a kid on Christmas. The damn bastard.   

“It was. It really was. But it was exactly what I needed to call out Zangetsu.”

“What did I do?” Kisuke questioned.

“You tried to kill me” Ichigo deadpanned.

“Oh. That would certainly do the trick.” Kisuke looked both horrified and thoughtful. He met Ichigo’s gaze again. “How old where you?”

“Fifteen.”

Kisuke winced. Then went very still. “You said you’ve known me for seven years?”

“Yeah. I’m twenty-four.”

Shinji swore. “Yer just a kid!” He swore again.

“You age like your quinsy mother then?” Kisuke questioned, curious as ever, despite his shock.

“well, I did. So did Karin” he answered.

“You have siblings? Are they shinigami or quinsy? Were they also born with inner hollows?” Kisuke stopped short. He refocused an apprehensive look on the other man. “What do you mean ‘did’?” Ichigo smiled slightly. Kisuke was extremely curious by nature. He could be asking questions for hours.

“Twin girls.” Ichigo confirmed. “Neither of them have hollows though. Yuzu didn’t even find out about mom and dad’s pasts until a few years ago. She turned out to be a quincy. A gifted one too. One day she’ll give Ishida a run for his money. She’s been training under our uncle for a while now. Karin on the other hand has known that I was a shinigami almost since it happened. Eventually dad told her about his past. She took it really well. Of course she already knew some from Toshiro. He’s the squad ten captain from my time and Karin’s soulmate. After she graduated middle school she entered the shinigami academy. Dad wanted her to wait but she said she didn’t see the point when she planned on living in soul society anyway. I moved there permanently too after I married Rukia.”

“Wait, the old man let ya live in soul society?” Shinji’s eyebrows shot up. “I mean even if you are half shinigami I just don’t see him doin’ that.”

“Well, actually…the old man’s gone.” The other two men stared at him in disbelief. Ichigo didn’t blame them. It had always seemed like the old man would live forever. “It was Kyoraku-san. He took over as captain commander. He had dad officially pardoned. And Karin and I aren’t human anymore. Not that we ever really where. When we moved to soul society for good we… well… our bodies…”

Kisuke and Shinji stared in shock. They weren’t dumb. They knew what happened to a real body without a soul in it for too long. It died. Then started to rot away like every other corps.

“Yeah. Karin decided to live in soul society around the same time I was getting ready to leave so that made it easier.” The young man shrugged. “As far as the human world knows Kurosaki Ichigo and Karin drowned while on a family vacation. But really I just stepped out of my body and let it fall under the water. Without a soul it didn’t even struggle. Just…you know…drowned. So now we age like every other member of soul society.” Ichigo sighed heavily. “It was harder on Karin. Her soul had never been out of her body before and plus we had to sever her chain of fate. You helped us with the whole thing Kisuke. I didn’t know anything about the process and dad said he wasn’t sure he could do it safely. But even with your help it wasn’t anywhere near pleasant for her.”

Kisuke visibly jumped and Shinji looked at him incredulous.

“She trusted me to cut her chain of fate? Did she understand that I would quite literally be killing her?”

 “Yeah she knew. You made sure she understood what it meant before you agreed to help. You were the only one we trusted to do it. But as far as Karin and I were concerned our lives where in soul society. It was where we both belonged. After her chain was cut Toshiro sent her soul on. He insisted on being the one to do it. She was given a few weeks to settle in then we started classes together. Until she’s older she’s living with Kuukaku-nee. Sometimes she stays with Rukia and me. God knows our house is big enough.”

Shinji seemed to startle at this. “That’s right, you said your wife’s name was Kuchiki. As in one of the other four noble houses?”

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah the current head is Byakuya. I know you both knew him as a kid, right? Well Rukia’s older sister was Byakuya’s wife. He adopted Rukia into the Kuchiki house as his sister after Hisana’s death.”

Shinji whistled. “Even adopted inta the clan, a marriage between a Kuchiki an Shiba is a powerful alliance. ‘Specially as the clan head’s sister and…actually, where do ya fit into the Shiba clan’s hierarchy? As Isshin’s oldest- ya are the oldest right - ya should be in line ta be the next head.”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, when dad married my mom he gave up his position. Kuukaku-nee is the head now. Karin and I are official members of the clan, but I didn’t want put in the line of succession. Kuukaku-nee is still trying to convince Karin though. Wants her to be the next clan head. Plans to have her named heir within a decade. I’m happy just being Rukia’s consort. Byakuya named Rukia his heir several years ago, but I outright refused to change my name. Byakuya threw a fit.”

The Kuchiki elders had thrown a fit too. Over Rukia being named heir. They were outraged. Said it wasn’t right to have a non-blood relative run the clan, even if she was legally related by marriage. Byakuya was adamant though. Since Hisana died before they could have kids he wanted his sister to succeed him. The old windbags had finally agreed on the condition that Rukia’s heir be a blood Kuchiki. First they had suggested she choose one of her cousins, or even Byakuya, to father a Kuchiki child with. Byakuya had been furious. Ichigo had been shocked to see the man lose control like that.    

“Why are ya so attached to your name?” Ichigo returned his attention to Shinji and Kisuke. “It’s typical for a consort, male or female, to a clan head ta change their name.” Shinji looked genuinely curious, as if every insignificant little detail of Ichigo’s life was of vital importance. It was weird. But nice.

“It was my mother’s name. I…don’t have much left of her. Rukia understood. She didn’t press me to follow tradition. Karin wasn’t as attached to the name though. She started going by Shiba Karin the day we were officially put on the clan registers. Kuukaku-nee even added mom as dad’s deceased wife. The big idiot cried.” Ichigo had cried too, but he didn’t mention that.

Kisuke smiled. Isshin must love this Masaki very much. “And what of your other sister?”

Ichigo shrugged. “Yuzu is listed as an official clan member too, but she didn’t take the name. Why would she when she still lives in the human world? She plans to live her life there first. Wants to become a doctor like dad. Get an internship with uncle and take over the Kurosaki clinic. Enter soul society when her body dies of old age like a normal person.”

Ichigo gave Kisuke a long look. “Actually, you and Yuzu are on pretty good terms these days Kisuke. Not surprising considering.”

“Considering what? It sounds like I’m something of a family friend? You are my soulmate after all and I’ve known Isshin for years.”

“That, and your kids are her soulmates.” Ichigo said with a great air of nonchalance.

Kisuke choked on air. Shinji looked stunned too.

“But- Yoruichi. She- does she…?” Kisuke seemed bewildered and at a loss for words. And the fucking hope. It felt like a stab to the heart to see the hope on his face. Ichigo needed to kill that hope before it took root. Otherwise it would hurt all the more when it died.

“No Kisuke. Yoruichi still doesn’t want kids.” He said it as softly as possible knowing it would feel like a hammer to the other man’s chest. Kisuke had told him, once, that he had always wanted to be a father. It had been one of his dearest wishes. He said it felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest when Yoruichi told him she didn’t want to have children. Kisuke rarely cried. It just wasn’t something he did. But he had spent that night weeping as Shinji tried to hold him.

“But…but you said…” Kisuke tapered off in a small desolate whisper.

“You adopt two kids. Not Yoruichi, just you. She…she still has never wanted kids. But she knew how much you wanted it, how much it killed you for her to say no…and she just couldn’t do it to you. So you adopted and she had nothing to do with it. She pretty much stayed away while they were kids. She would visit once in a while when they weren’t there. The kids didn’t even meet her until the older one was twelve. When they were both teenagers she started coming around a lot more often. Moved back in eventually. You guys lost a decade or so together, but you’ve both said that neither of you could bring yourselves to regret it. I’ve never seen you happier than when you were with a kid.”

Kisuke looked overwhelmed. “I…I…what are their names?” He whispered.

“Ururu and Jinta.”

“Ururu…Jinta. What are they like?” Kisuke sounded ready to faint.

“Jinta’s a little twerp. He’s got a temper as bad as Hiyori and a mouth to match. Ururu is the sweetest kid I’ve ever met. And utterly terrifying. The first time we sparred she was only twelve. She wiped the floor with me.” Ichigo was grinning. “They’re good for each other. Them and Yuzu. Jinta and Yuzu bring Ururu out of her shell and Yuzu can put a stop to Jinta’s temper like no one else. As for Jinta…he adores them. He says Ururu was the first person that was ever kind to him and that Yuzu accepted him right away. I think the only person I’ve heard him talk half as kindly about as those two is you.”

Ichigo felt a smile split his face. “I never would have guessed they were Yuzu’s soulmates when we met. But the three of them…they just belong together you know? Yuzu met them when she was fourteen. Ururu was fifteen and Jinta was twelve. Yuzu and Ururu started dating and Jinta threw a fit. Apparently he had been waiting until he was taller than Ururu to ask her out and had fallen for Yuzu the second he saw her. When the other two got together he basically told them he was going to marry both of them weather they liked it or not. You should have seen his face when they just smiled and agreed. Well, actually you did. You were hiding behind that damn fan of yours trying not to laugh.”

Kisuke was smiling. He looked about ready to cry too. Ichigo hoped he didn’t. He had only seen Kisuke cry once before and it had been…extremely awkward. The man was usually playful and terrifying and strong. Ichigo had hated seeing him break down. 

“When-how do I find them? How do I adopt them?” Kisuke asked breathlessly. Shinji was watching the conversation with a mixture of joy and amusement. Ichigo could see he was happy for Kisuke.

“They came to you.” He said easily. “You found them sleeping in the doorway to your shop one morning. Ururu was seven and Jinta was four. They had run away from the orphanage and where living on the streets. The place was… not kind to them I guess. I never learned any of the details. You said it was their story to tell who they wanted. Yuzu knows more than I do.”

The trio fell into a companionable silence as the two blonds pondered what the younger man had said. It sounded too good to be true. A future where they apparently weren’t hunted or branded as traitors. Where Kisuke had _kids._ It sounded like a world where they had moved on. Where Aizen was no longer a threat. It sounded beautiful.

Ichigo watched the other two men. He couldn’t help mentally cataloging the differences from the Kisuke and Shinji he knew. Shinji wasn’t that different. His hair was longer and he had gone more than an hour without insulting him. But, Ichigo supposed with a mental shrug, he _had_ just met him. He seemed a bit less carefree, more stressed, than the man he knew as well. But again that was probably just circumstances. Having your entire life upheaved and being on the run from people and a home you once trusted would do that to you.

Kisuke’s differences where more pronounced. He smiled freely and often. He seemed to almost have a kind of innocence. Which was ridiculous all on its own. He didn’t have any fake smiles on for show. No eyes constantly assessing and cataloging everything around him.  Ichigo figured it could be a habit he’ll pick up from being constantly hunted. Or maybe he’s just being discreet right now. The Kisuke he knows definitely isn’t concerned with how most people see him, weather that’s an idiot or a cold manipulative bastard. But this Kisuke…he seemed to actually care about other people’s opinions of him. That thought leaves a bad taste in Ichigo’s mouth.

Apparently Shinji couldn’t keep his mouth shut any longer.

“So, what about me? What life altering decisions do I make?”

Ichigo stared at the other man for a moment. “You cut your hair.”

Kisuke looked surprised, but Shinji just looked disappointed. “That’s it? Come on, ya told gorgeous here that one of his dearest dreams come true. Tell me something interestin’.” He was practically whining. Ichigo repressed the urge to hit him.

“Well” Ichigo scratched his head “after soul society learns Aizen was a traitor, and you guys and the visored help to defeat him, your all pardoned. You get your old position as captain of squad five back.”

Shinji stared at him, speechless. Ichigo stared back. He had only seen Shinji speechless a handful of times before. He wished he had a camera.   

Shinji’s face morphed from shock to outrage. “I willingly go back ta soul society? After what those bastards did ta me? Ta Kisuke and Hiyori? What- why would I _ever-_ fuck!”  He was fuming. Ichigo and Kisuke watched silently as he got his breathing under control. When he spoke again the fury was gone, but Ichigo could still hear a hard edge to his words.

“Why did I do it? Why the fuck did I go back to them?”

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair again. “A few different reasons. Partly because Kyoraku and Ukitake took your side and made a case to have you reinstated. You always did trust them more than the old man. They made sure all of you were cleared of any crimes and suspicion. Even made all those old bastards in central 46 actually listen to your side of things. And after Aizen defected they couldn’t claim you were making it up anymore.  You also wanted to be in a position to protect Hiyori and Kisuke if something like this happened again. But mostly…it’s just what you where meant to do. You told me you couldn’t keep lying to yourself anymore. That being a shinigami was all you ever wanted.”

Shinji scowled and looked away. “Shit”. It was barely louder than a whisper. Kisuke put a hand on the other man’s shoulder, but Shinji shrugged it off. He was glaring at nothing; working his way through the new information. The other two men left him to it.

Shinji was rarely angry. He had moments of annoyance, but true anger from the man was rare. He didn’t normally let things get to him. When something did it was a deep, slow acid that churned in his gut. Kisuke had told him that Shinji’s rage towards soul society and Aizen had been building inside him for decades. He had finally let it all out during the battle with Aizen.

After a while Shinji took a few deep breaths holding them for a moment before exhaling slowly. Then he returned his eyes to Ichigo.

“So, tell me about this shop Kisuke has.” It was a clear deflection, if a poor one. Ichigo decided it was best to let it go. Kisuke would be here if Shinji needed to talk later.

“It’s just a small candy shop. Usually. You also sell… I don’t know all kinds of shit that’s useful to shinigami. Gigai and protective charms against hollows. Stuff like that. You also have a fucking massive training room below the shop. You told me it was modeled after the one you built with Yoruichi when you were kids. The back of the building is the living quarters.”

Ichigo was starting to feel awkward. They were talking , but it was stilted. He cast around for another topic.

“Dad became a doctor” he said suddenly. He winced. He had already told them that earlier. “Uh, Yuzu and Karin used to help him with patients. As nurses you know. With nurse outfits. Yuzu still does I guess. I mean it’s her training for medical school. It was. Now she interns with Uncle. Sometimes. She also-“

“Kid, stop. Your ramblin’.” Shinji was smiling faintly again. Ichigo snapped his mouth shut and felt his cheeks heat faintly. When Shinji snickered Ichigo flipped him off. The blond just laughed outright. Ichigo looked away from him with a huff. At least the man wasn’t brooding.

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask where the hell they were anyway when Kisuke gasped.

“Ichigo, the sphere.”

He looked down and saw that it had begun to glow faintly. The three men sprung to their feet.

“Shit!” Shinji cried. He reached out for Ichigo, but Kisuke stopped him. “No don’t. It could pull us along.” Despite his words he looked ready to grab Ichigo too. He made himself step back dragging Shinji with him.

“But-shit!” Shinji looked torn. “Ichigo, when will we see you again? How do we find you!?”

“The human world! Karakura town. I’ll be born in 1986. Dad says the incident with mom and the hollow happened eight years earlier!”

The last thing Ichigo heard were the two men calling his name. Then he was landing hard on concrete. He felt woozy and had a massive headache. He saw vague shapes bending over him, calling his name. He could just make out Kisuke’s voice. Then he blacked out.   

 

   

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> so, some clarification: 
> 
> First: This is a soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you are written in black ink somewhere on your skin. ALL bonds are treated as platonic when soulmates first meet. If they decide they want a romantic relationship thats up to them.
> 
> Second: While this is tagged Rukia/Ichigo their relationship isn't the focus of this fic. She only appears briefly in the first chapter and is mentioned throughout.


End file.
